Sonny Corinthos
Sonny Corinthos is a Port Charles mobster who now resides at Greystone Manor. Sonny has a brother named Ric Lansing and has four children, Dante Falconeri with Olivia Falconeri, Morgan Corinthos with Carly Jacks, Kristina Davis with Alexis Davis, and Avery Corinthos with Ava Jerome. Sonny also has a niece named Molly Lansing-Davis who is dating T.J. Ashford. Storylines |-|2007-08= In early 2007 Sonny still in love with his ex-wife Carly discovers Jax and Carly have become engaged, though she is disappointed when Jax leaves town to help his wayward brother Jerry Jacks. Preying on this, Sonny is caught in a legal dilemma when Carly witnesses him shoot Lorenzo Alcazar in self-defense, and forces her to marry him temporarily, so they don't have to testify against each other in court. While attending a party at the hotel she owns with Jax, Carly and several other Port Charles residences are taken hostage by the mysterious James Craig who is really Jerry Jacks in disguise after A.J.'s death. Sonny declares his love for Carly, and when the two survive the hostage crisis, they make love as the aftermath left Sonny's children Michael, Morgan, and Kristina traumatized along with attorney Diane Miller, commissioner Mac Scorpio, and district attorney/hostage negotiator Ric Lansing as Mayor Garrett Floyd was interviewed by the press as security at Metro Court Hotel is being tightened to take more security measures and Jake Spencer was born three months later. Sonny is heart broken when Carly divorces him and marries Jax right after their divorce was finalized. |-|2014-15= Even though, the damage to ELQ was done by Sonny's enemies, Sonny was so sorry that he and Shawn Butler could've defended ELQ. Instead, Sonny had been sentenced to Pentonville where Jerry Jacks was supposed to be at, not going out on the loose. But after his escape and heroism after his son Michael gave the bomb to him, he threw it into the water and Sonny could've gotten to Helena Cassadine when he had the chance. Afterwards, Sonny was given a full pardon by the governor of the state of New York. |-|2016-17= By early 2016, Sonny no longer required a wheelchair, but didn't want to get out yet because he didn't want his enemies to know he was back and ready for action. However, in February, when a man with Helena's instincts attacked Julian and Alexis' wedding and then took Kristina hostage cursing everyone under Helena Cassadine's spirit, Sonny got up from his wheelchair and took the culprit down, shocking everyone leaving his own brother/attorney Ric Lansing not surprised along with Shawn Butler. Not even Mayor Janice Lomax who had no skills of being a hostage negotiator as the aftermath lead him and everyone being interviewed and debriefed by district attorney and Jerry's accomplice Paul Hornsby as security at the All Saints Church has been tightened to take more security measures as well as Mayor Lomax was being interviewed by the press leaving Jordan's son T.J. unharmed. Then came the will reading of Helena Cassadine at Wyndemere on Spoon Island one month later in which Sonny does not attend. It was revealed in January 2017 that Olivia Jerome was the one responsible for Morgan's death as well as Robin's abduction. On March 15, 2017; Olivia Jerome was arrested after he and Carly found Olivia at the cemetery as the culprit along with her accomplice Winston Rudge who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin Cassadine. Sonny was granted immunity through the district attorney and his attorney Ric Lansing. On October 24; Sonny came face to face with a man with Jason's exact old face, who claims to be Jason as he correctly remembers things from his life and said that he had gone missing five years ago. Soon, everyone (except Jason) would believe that the man was Jason, especially after he and Sonny helped diffuse an armed hostage situation at the Metro Court by the two suspects who were later arrested, lawyered up, pleaded guilty, and were sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole saving his son Michael's biological grandmother Monica leaving his son Dante's partner Nathan West unharmed along with General Hospital Art Therapist Franco Baldwin who denied any involvement. |-|2018-present= In February 2018; Sonny and Jason attempt to pursue Cesar Faison, but Sonny was denied going after Faison as Jason does it on Sonny's behalf defending Carly. The aftermath lead to the deaths of Cesar Faison and Nathan West. In March 2018, the earthquake hits Port Charles one month after the deaths of Cesar Faison and Nathan West as Sonny survived along with Max, Milo, Ric, and Shawn. On June 21, 2019; Sonny has not yet heard the news that Jerry Jacks had escaped from prison. Crimes Committed *Broke into the hostage situation aka crime scene at Drew and Sam’s party at the Metro Court to save lives 26-27, 2017 *Involved in a shootout with Raj and his men 20, 2019 Helath and Vitals *Held hostage at gunpoint at the Metro Court Hotel by Jerry Jacks and his team containing Lorenzo Alcazar, Franco Baldwin, Sonny Faison, Paul Hornsby, and Liesl Obrecht (known as the Metro Court hostage crisis) 2007 *Beat up and tied up during the hostage crisis 2007 *Handcuffed during the hostage crisis 2007 *Rendered unconscious in the Metro Court explosion 2007; leaving his children [[Michael Corinthos|Michael], Morgan, and Kristina unharmed and traumatized along with Diane Miller, commissioner Mac Scorpio and district attorney/hostage negotiator Ric Lansing as Jerry's accomplices were arrested and lawyered up in the aftermath except Lorenzo who escaped to avoid capture] *Held hostage at gunpoint in a chapel-full of people by Landon Dixon in conspiracy with Liesl Obrecht; his brother Ric and friend Shawn were not surprised and would've made Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine very happy, which lead to a lawsuit filed by his brother Ric for conspiracy to violate his and chapel-full of people's constitutional rights 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Cursed under the spirit of Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Suffered from smoke inhalation 30, 2017; survived *Held hostage at gunpoint during Drew and Sam’s party at the Metro Court by two suspects to save lives including his son Michael's biological grandmother Monica 26-27, 2017; successful as the suspects surrendered and were later arrested, lawyered up, pleaded guilty, and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole as the aftermath left his son Dante's partner [[Nathan West] and General Hospital Art Therapist Franco Baldwin unharmed] Relationships |-|Family= *Brenda Barrett - Sonny's ex-wife and longtime love *Charlotte Cassadine - Sonny's step-granddaughter *Spencer Cassadine - Sonny's nephew; Courtney's son with Nikolas *Mike Corbin - Sonny and Courtney's father *Adela Corinthos - Sonny and Ric's mother (deceased) *Avery Corinthos - Sonny's daughter with Ava Jerome *Carly Corinthos - Sonny's close friend, current wife, mother of his sons Michael and Morgan and current girlfriend; Jason's best friend *Lily Corinthos - Sonny's late wife (deceased) *Morgan Corinthos - Sonny's son with Carly; Jason's godson - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri - Sonny's son with Olivia *Rocco Falconeri - Sonny's grandson; Dante and Lulu's son *Molly Lansing-Davis - Sonny's niece; daughter of Ric and Alexis *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother; Molly's father *Courtney Matthews - Sonny's half-sister and Jason's ex-wife; Spencer's mother (deceased) |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - T.J.'s mother and his wife's friend *T.J. Ashford - Shawn's son with Jordan and Molly's boyfriend *Shawn Butler - Sonny's good friend and enforcer; also T.J.'s legal guardian and Damian Spinelli's race-swapped counterpart *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Stone Cates - close friend of Sonny and Jason (deceased) *Amber Chua *Laura Collins - His nephew Spencer's grandmother *Kevin Collins *Alexis Davis - mother of Sonny's daughter, Kristina and Ric's daughter and Sonny's niece, Molly *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department and Robin and James' mother *Connie Falconeri - Sonny's ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancée (deceased) *Max Giambetti - Sonny and Jason's longtime loyal friend and employee *Milo Giambetti *Sasha Gilmore *Barbara Gordon - Michael's current girlfriend *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Maxie Jones - friends with Sam and Jason and acquaintance to Sonny; Spinelli's ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancée and the mother of his daughter, Georgie *Duke Lavery - Sonny's associate; acting boss of the organization (deceased) *Danny Morgan - Jason and Sam's son *Jason Morgan - Reconciles with Sonny after helping him in defense for T.J., Sonny, and Sam *Sam Morgan - Jason's wife *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Emily Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive sister (deceased) *Olivia Quartermaine - Close longtime friend/ex-girlfriend of Sonny's and mother of his eldest son, Dante *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Heather Roth *Horace Sanchez *James Scorpio - Robin's brother and friend of Sonny *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner, current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department, and Robin and James' uncle *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, current District Attorney, and Robin and James' father *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Jason's ex-girlfriend and longtime friend of Sonny and Jason *Luke Spencer - longtime friend of Sonny and Jason (except for the time he was Evil Luke) *Valerie Spencer - Dante's cousin-in-law and Lulu and Carly's cousin *Damian Spinelli - friends with Sam, Jason, and Sonny and former computer hacker/PI replaced Stan Johnson after his death, now replaced by his race-swapped counterpart Shawn Butler, and back again *Georgie Spinelli *Ellie Trout - Spinelli's current girlfriend *Mary Wells - Likes the mob as head nurse of General Hospital *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Michael's ex-girlfriend *Michael Carson - Michael of a different stripe *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Charlotte's father *Victor Cassadine - Spinelli's evil counterpart (deceased) *Cesar Faison - Nathan and Britt's father (deceased) *Garvey - Julian Jerome's former associate (deceased) *Hadley - Jerry Jacks' female associate when helping steal ELQ shares (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Considered enemy when Paul went after Sonny while trying to rescue T.J. *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome - When she went after Connie Falconeri *Julian Jerome - Jason Morgan's father-in-law *Olivia Jerome *Epiphany Johnson - Isn't too happy with the mob as head nurse of General Hospital *Andrei Karpov - (deceased) *Richard Klein *Liesl Obrecht - During Robin's kidnapping; also Britt's mother, Nina's aunt, and Ellie's evil counterpart. Also Defendant in criminal/civil court (incarcerated) *Shawn Phillips - Shawn of a different stripe *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault - Sonny's new enemy *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Olivia Jerome and Valentin Cassadine's associate *Joe Scully, Jr. - also Trey's father and the starting of Robin's kidnapping (deceased) *Frank Smith - (deceased) *Erich Sydney - Cassandra Pierce's associate *Heather Webber - When she was working with Cesar Faison *Deke Woods - Sonny's stepfather (deceased) *Anthony Zacchara - Sonny's rival (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mobsters Category:Greek-Americans Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:Corinthos mob family Category:Smith mob family Category:Zacchara mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s